Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a converter technology. More particularly, the present invention relates to a wind power converter device and a converter device.
Description of Related Art
Along with the development of the renewable power, technicians focus on the improvement of the wind power converter, which is the core of the wind power generation system. In the field of the electricity-driven frequency converter and the converter for generating power, a multiple of converters are used based on the increasing system capacity. However, a multiple of direct current (DC) buses that extend for a long distance are used to transmit the voltage when a multiple of converters are used. If the cost of the transmission of the energy in the DC component can not be lowered, the efficiency of the whole converter can not be improved. In addition, when the distance between the motor and the generator is longer, i.e. the distance between the converters in the generator side and the converters in the motor side is longer, a multiple of direct current (DC) buses that extend for a long distance are used to transmit the voltage when a multiple of converters are used. If the cost of the transmission of the energy in the DC component can not be lowered, the efficiency of the whole converter can not be improved.
Accordingly, what is needed is a wind power converter device and a converter device to address the issues mentioned above.